


Неизвестный эпизод похода

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Shrek Series, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Нет, нет, нет и еще раз нет! Шрек! Шрек! Я туда не пойду! У меня есть законная жена! И даже не одна! Ты представляешь себе, что со мной сделают?! Я не хочу жениться на шестой!</p><p>- Ты можешь уже замолчать? Этот дракон - не женщина, меня все заверяли.</p><p>- Тем более!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизвестный эпизод похода

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на туре однострочников:  
> II-109. Кроссовер со "Шреком". АУ, разумеется. Торин и компания подходят к Одинокой Горе и встречают конкурентов - Шрека и Осла.

\- Нет, нет, нет и еще раз нет! Шрек! Шрек! Я туда не пойду! У меня есть законная жена! И даже не одна! Ты представляешь себе, что со мной сделают?! Я не хочу жениться на шестой!

\- Ты можешь уже замолчать? Этот дракон - не женщина, меня все заверяли.

\- Тем более!!!

Странный диалог доносился откуда-то спереди, со старой тропы, ведущей к главным воротам Эребора. Торин на всякий случай обнажил меч, остальные гномы и Бильбо немедленно последовали его примеру.

\- Нет, Шрек, в тебе нет совершенно никакого сочувствия! Это шестой раз, когда я иду с тобой к дракону, и предыдущие пять заканчивались моей свадьбой! С драконихами! Ты не замечаешь здесь никакой закономерности?

\- Повторяю, это не дракониха, это дракон!

\- Тем меньше причин мне на нем жениться!

\- Слушай, Осел, ты сам виноват. Разве я тащил тебя с собой?

\- Нет, но...

\- Вот и прекрати жаловаться!

\- А ты бы смог промолчать, если бы над тобой нависла перспектива свадьбы с драконом?!

\- Да что ж это такое! Хорошо, Осел, давай иначе. Попробуй найти в своей потенциальной женитьбе светлые стороны. Уверен, у тебя получится.

\- Светлые стороны? Светлые стороны?! Да какие тут могут быть светлые стороны?! Зачем мне дракон в моем гареме?! Он и так большой, меня на всех не хватает! Пять драконих - это все-таки немного слишком даже для меня, мужчины цветущего во всех смыслах...

Торин и гномы двигались тихо, Бильбо и вовсе словно скользил над землей. Прав быль Гэндальф, хоббит передвигался совершенно бесшумно, пару раз даже к самому Торину подкрадывался незаметно. Незаменимое умение для того, чтобы прокрасться к дракону.

\- Более того, они уже начинают ревновать друг к другу! Ты представляешь, что такое дамская истерика? Нет? Повезло тебе, Фиона их никогда не закатывала. Ну вот представь извержение вулкана! И землетрясение! И цунами сверху, как вишенка на торте! А теперь умножь это на сто, если дама - дракон, и еще на пять, потому что речь идет о моем гареме!

\- Все, мое терпение лопнуло! Не хочешь жениться на драконе - возвращайся в наш мир! А у меня задание!

\- Но я же не могу бросить тебя здесь одного! Мы же друзья!

\- Тогда смирись с мыслью о свадьбе и прекрати меня доставать!

Гномы наконец-то подкрались достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть впереди движение. Тропа изрядно заросла за годы простоя. Теперь сквозь растительность впереди можно было рассмотреть лишь движение, без всякого силуэта. Торин поманил за собой Бильбо и Кили, велев остальным ждать сигнала, и двинулся вперед. Ему было любопытно, что это за конкуренты такие, что очевидно решились идти на дракона вдвоем.

\- Свадьба! О нет! Шрек, вот ты сказал искать положительные стороны, а сам-то ты их видишь?! Ты просто пытался меня заткнуть, да? Как это жестоко с твоей стороны, чурбан ты бесчувственный! И не скрипи зубами, я уже разгадал твой план!

\- Вот тебе светлая сторона! Женишься на драконе, чтобы он твой гарем развлекал, когда тебе надоест!

\- А ведь это идея... Я и не подумал... Шрек! Шрек!

В кустах впереди что-то грузно упало под треск ветвей, и сквозь возмущенные вопли послышалось радостное:

\- Ты настоящий друг! Прости, что я в тебе сомневался! Жениться на драконе - это же действительно гениальная идея!

\- Я рад, что ты наконец-то рад. Но проклятье! Осел, слезь с меня!!!

Торин с Бильбо и Кили подкрались почти вплотную к источнику шума и обомлели. На земле барахтался как жук громадный зеленый... тролль? - а по нему радостно скакал... говорящий осел. Торин запоздало осознал, что "Осел" - должно быть, имя, а не прозвище, заработанное воистину мерзким характером.

\- Как ты думаешь, я ему понравлюсь? Я же нравлюсь своим драконихам, но они все-таки дамы... А если мне на хвост нацепить бантик, будет лучше? Из чего бы сделать бантик? Шрек, ты умеешь завязывать бантики?..

\- За что мне это...

Торин мысленно согласился, что такую компанию зеленый тролль заслужил съедением минимум сотни гномов, и дал знак тихо отступать.

\- Или сплети мне венок! Венок должен ему понравиться, да? Или вот...

Они вернулись к отряду, и Торин приказал:

\- Мы должны найти убежище и переждать пару дней.

\- Что? Почему? Мы же так близко! - раздались недоумевающие голоса. Только Бильбо задумчиво щурился, явно оценивая перспективы встречи гиперактивного осла и дракона, да Кили ухмылялся во все зубы, на лету уловив идею дяди.

\- Пусть эти двое идут вперед. Посмотрим, что у них получится, - объяснил Торин.

Либо обоих спалят, избавив гномов от необходимости самим с ними разбираться, либо осел действительно уболтает дракона. Вряд ли он врал о драконихах, значит, опыт есть и можно надеяться на счастливое избавление. Не повезет - гномы продолжат свой поход, как и собирались. Повезет - и Торину не придется подставлять под пламя драконьего гнева свой отряд и Бильбо. Главное - Бильбо.

\- Идем, - скомандовал Торин. Кили уже громогласно делился подслушанным диалогом со всем отрядом, а Бильбо пристроился рядом с Торином и понимающе усмехнулся. Их умненький маленький вор одобрял план - значит, он с большой вероятностью сработает. Настроение у Торина слегка поднялось.

...Дракон Смауг мирно дремал в ожидании гномов, не представляя, что готовит ему циничная судьба.


End file.
